


Is Anyone There?

by Joe_Reaves



Series: From the Ashes [2]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apocalypse, Gen, Military, Plague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe looks for survivors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is Anyone There?

Joe looked up at the control tower with relief. He'd been walking for hours and the only people he'd seen had been a gang of thugs who'd tried to mug him. Part of him didn't really blame them; in this new world it really would be survival of the fittest and in the city it might well come down to kill or be killed. He was going to head out to the country and hope to find more survivors along the way, maybe build some cabins, and set up their own little community in the fresh air.

It had been less than a week since the epidemic had hit its height, only ten days since the battle that they'd thought would decide the fate of humanity. Well, it had done that all right, but not in the way they'd expected.

Wearily he climbed the stairs of the tower, sitting down at one of the desks and fiddling with the radio. He wasn't even sure why he was here other than a deeply ingrained instinct after twenty years as a military pilot to head for a base or an airport when trouble struck. He decided to work his way through the frequencies systematically, so he turned it to the one he was going to start with and keyed the microphone.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Joseph Reaves, US Navy; if there's anyone out there, please respond, over."

He waited, but all he heard was silence. Repeating the message he waited again but there was still no reply, so he moved to the next frequency and tried again. An hour later he was beginning to lose hope that any of the other survivors had communication equipment when the radio crackled to life.

"Second Lieutenant Lucas Miller, USAAF. Can you hear me? Over."

He bounced in his chair. Whispering a quick 'Thank God,' he keyed his mike again. "I can hear you, Lieutenant. Where are you? Over."

"Teterboro Airport, New York. What about you, sir? Over."

Joe whooped excitedly. "Me too, kid. I'm up in the control tower. I never thought I'd find someone so close. Come up."

"On my way," Lucas said happily. "I am so relieved to hear your voice, Commander."

Joe waited a couple of seconds until he was sure Lucas was on his way and then reluctantly moved to the next frequency, hoping he could find someone else. Anyone else.


End file.
